resident evil aftermath
by IamLeonKennedy
Summary: leon kennedy just got back from his first and last mission from the government so i sits at home then he gets a call from claire redfield so he gets on the road to see her
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 1

"Sigh, finally home sweet home..." I said while laying down on the couch and turn the TV on and watch the news. Apparently the word got out about Ashlee getting home she talked about all what happened to her and talked about how brave I was getting her out alive. Then I heard footsteps running to my apartment I went outside and saw reporters running up and asking me questions about my adventure and I said, "leave me alone I want to be alone right now..." I slammed the door and locked it and then my phone rang. "Dang it who is calling me now!" I ran up to the phone and said, "hello, Leon Kennedy residents." "Leon, how you been?" says the woman. "Who is this?" I was kinda confused but I knew that voice i heard it before. "Who is it?" I said curiously. "Same old Leon from Raccoon city." It was Claire, "sorry about that Claire its just that's its been a while since i heard your voice." Claire starts to laugh and talked to me for a hour and asked me to come to her house to have a nice time to see everyone that was involved in trying to stop Umbrella but we know it was all over...or was it? I told her that I will be there in 3 hours so then we said our byes and I went to take a shower and pack up and hit the road cause it will be a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 2

2 hours have passed since I talked to Claire. "Just one more hour till im there." I sighed and turned on some music.

The song "i dont care" by apocalyptica came on. Then during the song my cellphone rang.

I pick it up, " hello?" God i hope its Claire. "hey Leon, how far are you?" Claire said.

"I'll be there in less than a hour why you ask?" I said curiously. "Oh lets just say I got a little surprise for you." Claire said.

I was kinda curious and i was kinda nervous to. "Aw common Claire tell me please?" I said whining like a puppy. That always worked on Claire.

" Sorry Leon but no." Claire giggled.

"Damn it, how did you not fall for it?" I was kinda shocked.

"I trained Leon im not that stupid no more." She laughed.

Then after I talked to her I was at a gas station in California about 10 minutes from Claires place. I went inside and I saw a women in red walked passed me but she didn't see me this time.

I ran back out and ran to my car and hit the road as fast as I could to get away without her knowing I was there.

" What is Ada doing at that gas station... I need to watch out cause she might be following me."

Then i finally made it to Claire's place but she was not there. But she left a note on the door saying, "Leon went out to get some food for dinner be back soon sincerely Claire."

end of chapter 2 : what is the surprise for Leon? Why Ada was at the gas station near Leon? Found out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 3

I went back to my car and listened to the song, "Second Chance" by Shinedown. I turned up the radio and accidently fell asleep in the car with a door opened.

Then the next thing I know I was pulled out of my car by a very tall man that wore sunglasses with blond hair.

"Well look at what I got here... Leon Scott Kennedy nice to meet you im Wesker." Wesker then took off his glasses show me his eyes.

I tried to back up but hitting my back on my car. "What you want Wesker.." Wesker suddenly punches me in the face and picks me up and throws me into the street.

My nose was bleed and I was spitting out blood. "Who told you who I am." I was scared as shit.

"Lets just say that shes my little assistant..." Wesker kicks me in the chest and i fly into a pole.

Wesker started to laugh, "Mr. Kennedy you are pathetic and I thought Ada told me you were a bit stronger."

I tried to get back up to my feet but Wesker kicks me again in the chest. I was already out of breath and then everything went dark.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. I tried to stand up but I was in to much pain.

"Well look whos up." I turned my head and it was Claire.

"Hey Claire what happened?"

"I found you in the middle of the street all beaten up I thought you were gonna die..." Claire started to cry.

I started to feel pain in my chest. "Ow damn it my chest hurts."

"Leon... who did this to you..." Claire jumps on me and crys on my shoulder.

"Wesker..."

Claire eyes was wide open and she ran to a phone to tell Chris what happened and then at the window I thought I saw a red dress went by.

End of chapter 3

I hope you liked it send me a review and tell me how good it was and how to improve it thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 4

Its been a couple of minutes since Claire went out and called her brother. While I was waiting I was thinking about when Wesker came and attacked me.

"I wonder why he didn't just kill me there but some odd reason he let me live..." I sighed and fell asleep.

I woke up with pain in my chest again so I got up to go to the bathroom and when i got there i took the pills that the doctor told me to use when i got chest pains.

Then when I looked in the mirror I saw myself but with red eyes and pain started to go through my body and saw a Dr. Salvador behind me and then suddenly I woke up and I knew it was just a bad dream but i realized that I was on the floor.

I got back into bed and drank some water and went back to sleep.

After being in the hospital for a few days the doctor told me that I could leave and go home. So after I got out I called Claire and told her to pick me up so I waited on the bench outside of the hospital till she came up to me.

It was a silent ride till the radio put up Claire's favorite song came up called "your guardian angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus.

Claire started to sing it and I was listening to her sing. After Claire was done singing she sighed and asked. "Are you ok Leon?"

I turned my head to her. "Yeah its just that I was thinking..." "About what?" Claire turned off the radio.

"Its just that I just cant stop thinking about the last mission that I went to..." I sighed and looked at the window.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, when you rescued the presidents daughter from the las plagus must have been rough." Claire said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah plus it was bad that I saw Ada was there too for seven long years I blamed myself for her death but apparently she was alive after those seven long years..."

Claire looked at me sadly. " Its ok Leon, you still got me and Sherry...whoops." I looked at Claire and she turned her head back to the road.

"Oh was that the surprise Claire you got Sherry back that's good I cant wait to see her." I smiled at Claire and she did also.

End of chapter 4 Tell me how to improve or tell me if you liked it so plz review me!!! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 5

Claire turned back on the radio and we listened to "into the night" by Santana. We started to sing it together.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell.

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,

And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sang, Singing...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night, (Ay oh ay oh)

And we danced on into the night."

Before the song was over we were at Claire's house."Home sweet home." Claire said. "Wow Claire nice place." I started to laugh.

Claire playfully punched me in the arm. "Same old Leon." I chuckled at the "same old Leon" part.

I went in first then next thing I know I got punched right in the jaw and hit the wall. "Ow fucking christ." I started to rub my jaw.

"Chris why did you do that?!?!" Claire yelled at her brother. "Sorry I thought it was some stranger my bad Leon." Chris chuckled.

"Its ok Chris, it was as worst than I had a few days ago." I said as I was getting up. "Leon!!!!" said a young teen.

"Hey there kiddo, I see you grew up its been like what 7 years?" I said to Sherry trying to aggravate her.

"Hey!!! Im not a kid no more Im almost an adult" Sherry said

"I know Sherry I was just playing with ya." I hug Sherry and talked to some other people who was involved of trying to stop Umbrella.

A hour later...

"Hey Claire where can I sleep for the night? I was tired.

"Just follow me and I'll show you Leon" Claire said starting up the stairs. "Ok"

After we get to my room Claire showed me where I can put my clothes and where I can take a shower.

"Leon?" Claire stared straight into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I was kinda curious.

"Are you feeling better after all you been through since the past few days?" Claire was worried she looked like she was gonna cry.

"Yeah Claire I'm ok I'm not in as much pain as I was." Claire looked at me she was thinking of something but what?

"Ok just making sure..." Claire gets closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow. I was kinda curious of what she would do then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

My face started to turn red then Chris came in and chased me out of the house. Oh well I need to walk for a little anyway.

I kept thinking, "does Claire really love me?" I kept asking myself as I walked down Claire's street.

End of chapter 5

Review me people tell me how you thought thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Resident evil : the aftermath by: IamLeonKennedy

Chapter 6

As I was walking down the street I saw a woman in a red dress and I started to run back to Claire's place as fast as I could till a car came out of nowhere and tried to run me over.

"Damn it, what do they want from me?" I kept running as fast as I could without looking back. I finally made it back to Claire's place. I looked around the house but no one was here.

"Son of a" I grabbed my pistol I had with me and pointed it at the window. I saw Wesker and Ada coming out of the car and a red headed kid came out.

I grabbed my phone and dialed for Claire and she answered on the first ring. "Where are you Leon?"

"Claire listen to me Wesker, Ada, and a red haired kid is after me and im in your house hiding hurry up Claire they are at the door!" I started to shoot and ran out to the backyard and hung up the phone.

I pointed the gun in all directions and then all of a sudden I felt like I was stabbed in the stomach and I looked down and saw the knife.

I fell backwards and pulled out the knife and I screamed in pain and saw Wesker and the others get to the van and drove off.

I was laying on the cold ground with pain in my stomach from the knife then I saw Claire coming to me and trying to help with the wound and she put me in my bedroom.

"Leon are you alright?!" I looked up and saw Claire crying near the bed. "Y-yea" I grabbed Claire's hand.

"I wonder what Wesker is up to..." Claire said to herself. Claire hugged me and leaves my bedroom laying down on the bed so then I decided to fall asleep.

I wake up an hour later from the smell of food so I try to walk as careful as I can and seen everyone grabbing some dinner, "Hi Leon." Chris said as he started to eat.

I sat down without and grunting noises but I did make it visable to see I was in pain sitting down.

"So Leon you ok there." Jill said with a mouthful of food.

"Yes." I said while starting to eat.

After we ate everybody except me and Claire was still in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes.

"Leon you know you didn't have to help me with this." Claire said finishing washing the dishes while I dry them.

"Well I wanted to anyway Redfield." I said finishing up drying the dishes.

Then I started up stairs and then walked into my room and took some pain killers then I noticed Claire followed me in.

"Claire?" I sat on my bed looking up at Claire.

"Yes Leon?" Claire said sitting beside me on the bed looking at me straight into my eyes.

"I...I love you." Then I lowered my head feeling that I said it to early.

Claire kisses me on the cheek. "I love you to Leon. Then we kissed on the lips and we fell asleep in the bed.

End of Chapter 6

Review it and tell me what you thought of it thanks


End file.
